


Hyung, Look at Me!

by kith_kath



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, McDonald's, Non Alternate Universe, Pre-Relationship, Seoho is dense, keonhee really loves his hyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kith_kath/pseuds/kith_kath
Summary: Keonhee is trying his best to catch his beloved hyung's attention.
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Hyung, Look at Me!

Keonhee's gaze is fixed on a particular blond. Every time the blond man makes a striking movement, the brunette's eyes will follow. Obsessed, as the others would describe it. He is obsessed with his hyung. Unfortunately for him, the subject himself has never realized this. This makes Keonhee upset, he wants his hyung to acknowledge his feelings.

"Hyung, I'm hungry," Keonhee whines as he envelops Seoho into a back hug, resting his head on Seoho's nape.

"Hi hungry, I'm Seoho!" The older male giggles softly. Keonhee isn't pleased with his hyung's response, the edges of his lips dropping to form a frown. He is not in the mood for jokes. Noticing the unusual silence from the latter, Seoho quickly gives him another reply, a relevant response this time.

"Wanna go to McDonald's?"

Keonhee orders two bigmacs, a box of nine chicken nuggets, a large fries, a coke, and a mcflurry. On the other hand, Seoho only asks for a burger and coke. Seoho hands the cashier the sufficient amount of cash even though it's mostly Keonhee who's ordering.

"Let me help with the food!" Keonhee exclaims as he picks up their food tray.

"As you should, it was you who ordered most of the food after all," Seoho rolls his eyes on his junior's failing attempt to act nice.

As they are eating, Keonhee suddenly thinks of a brilliant idea, an idea that will surely catch his hyung's attention. He takes two short fries from his tray and places them in his mouth, making them his fake vampire fangs.

"Hyung, look at me!" Seoho removes his gaze from his food to see a playful looking Keonhee. Keonhee smiles at his hyung who is currently laughing at him.

"You look like a wild pig!" Seoho successfully puts out in-between laughs.

"What – no! I'm a vampire, grrr..." Keonhee tries his best to imitate a vampire's sounds, but Seoho only laughs harder at his poor impersonation.

"Of all the creatures that you know, why must it be a wild pig that came to your mind first?" Keonhee asks, unhappy with Seoho's statement.

"Hey, don't be upset," he removes the fries from Keonhee's mouth and dips them into the taller's mcflurry. Keonhee watches with curiousity as he wonders what's going on Seoho's mind. Seoho then raises it in front of Keonhee's mouth, motioning for him to take a bite. Keonhee cocks one of his eyebrows at the elder. Seoho only nods, trying to convince Keonhee it won't taste as bad as he thinks. Keonhee decides to trust his hyung and eat the fries, taking the chance to kiss his delicate fingers. It tastes way better than what he had expected, and apparently it shows on his face, causing Seoho to flash his signature smile.

"Hyung, why is it so hard to catch your attention?"

"Huh? But I do give you my attention though," Seoho explains, not understanding what the younger meant.

"Not in the way I want you to," Keonhee finally blurts out, trying to make clear all his intentions to his crush.

"What do you mean?"

The brunette takes a few seconds of silence to gather all his courage to finally confess his feelings about his hyung and hopes for the best. "I like – no, I love you, hyung. And before you say anything about it, I mean it in a romantic way."

Seoho stares blankly at the younger, blinking a few times without saying a single word.

"I know you may think this is weird or just some kind of a sick joke, but I'm telling you the truth. My feelings for you are genuine, hyung." Seoho raises an eyebrow at his statement, not understanding Keonhee's point of view.

"Why would I think it's weird when two of our members are practically sucking each others' face off everyday? I'm just surprised. I've never thought that you have feelings for me. You're really good at hiding it I guess," Seoho laughs at Keonhee's assumption.

"Really? All the other members had noticed it already, it's just you, hyung. I've been trying really hard to make you realize I feel that way towards you. You're really dense," Seoho's cheeks start to turn red. This makes Keonhee laugh, his hyung's reaction is just way too cute for him to handle.

"Then, how about we go on a date after practice today?" Keonhee offers, eyes twinkling hoping Seoho will accept his invitation.

"Sure, that sounds great." Keonhee kisses Seoho's cheek unconsciously, showing how happy he is. This causes Seoho to blush once again.

"Ah, I'm really sorry, hyung!" The younger exclaims while raising his hands to cover his mouth once he has realized what he had done. He doesn't want to make Seoho uncomfortable by moving too fast.

"It's okay. I'm looking forward to more of this later on our date." Now it is Keonhee's turn to blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this story!  
> Feedbacks are much appreciated ♡
> 
> You can find me on :  
> Twitter — [@Kcchi15](https://twitter.com/Kcchi15?s=09)  
> Wattpad — [kith_kath](https://www.wattpad.com/user/kith_kath)


End file.
